The ability for users to generate customized videos that include one or more video clips from different sources is of interest. Specifically, during video editing, transitions are often employed to display different videos (or clips of videos) in sequence. However, current video editing software typically includes transitions that provide few parameters that can be user customized. Accordingly, extensive manual labor is often needed to create a custom video transition.